


The Great Bubble Bath Disaster

by MightyMidget



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Naked Castiel, Rubber Ducks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyMidget/pseuds/MightyMidget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel discovers one of Deans deep dark secrets, and enjoys a bubble bath...yeah! Cause things are just that simple in their lives!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Bubble Bath Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a pic on Facebook and this happened. Hope you enjoy x

Dean watched the steam rise in circles from the water as it gushed from the tap to pool in the bottom of the tub, and already he could feel his muscles begin to loosen. Just the thought of the next hour was enough to relax him after the bitch of a hunt they had just finished up.  
  
 _"Honestly, you take one weekend off to watch some football at a bar, how the hell does that end up in getting slimed by vengeful spirits and beat up by crazy fans!_ " Dean grumbled in his own head. He always had the feeling that fate hated him and his brother - you’d think they had tried to gank…oh yeah, scratch that, they kinda did. Dean grinned at the memory and chuckled, sometimes his own life was too crazy even for him.  
  
The water had reached the halfway point and Dean decided it was time. He got up and unlocked the door, poking his head out and scanning the hallway outside, his ears trained for even the slightest noise or any hint that Sammy or Cas were anywhere near. But they weren’t of course, the Geek Brigade had taken off the local farmers market to buy fruit and flowers and whatever the hell else crossed their hippy-dippy little minds. Dean couldn’t lie he was happy to see them go, it meant he had time for his own little guilty pleasure - besides Dr Sexy and his cowboy boots. He ducked back into the bathroom silently and opened the door to the cabinet under the sink. It was full of your usual bathroom crap - spare toothbrushes and deodorant - but at the back were the body washes. He pushed everything aside carefully, noting where it was so he could put it back and Sammy would be none the wiser, and at the very back of the space was a vibrant pink bottle. Dean grinned when he saw it and pulled it out, admiring the way the light shone off the label.  
  
 _Warm Touch Tree Fresh Luxury Bath Foam._  
  
Dean stroked at the label lovingly and sighed happily when he thought of all the good times they had shared, however far between those times may have been.  
  
 _Creak_  
  
Dean froze, ready to stash the bottle back out of sight at a moments notice, and he listened carefully for the sound of approaching footsteps or someone calling out to him. After a few minutes he decided to test his fears…  
  
“Cas? Sammy? That you guys?” Dean called out through the bathroom door, but no sound came back to him but his own voice in the empty hallways and the silence buzzing in his ears. He was alone, they were not due back for another couple of hours. Dean huffed out a laugh and tried to calm his racing heart, feeling like a kid sneaking out his girlie mags. He knew he was overreacting to the noise cause he was nervous, but what was even scarier was the thought of anyone ever finding out that The Dean Winchester liked bubble baths! He was a Hunter, he was manly and baths were girlie! But…He couldn’t help it!  
  
It had been a few years back on a Hunt in Detroit, all the damn Motels in town were booked solid and they had been forced to splash out hard earned - insert hustled - money on a Hotel room instead. It was four star, and Dean had never seen anything like it. The carpet had been plush and deep red in colour, so soft you could have lain down on it and fallen asleep without hurting your ass. The TV had some pretty decent porn on it for a change, not that Dean or Sam cared not at all…At least not totally. All in all the room was awesome, but the thing that caught Dean more than carpet or the beds or the porn was the Bathroom - It had a separate Shower AND Bath, and right along the back wall was a shelf with several small bottles of bubble bath. The very second Sam had left to wherever the hell it was he was going, Dean was stripped down and neck deep in hot water and glistening bubbles before you could say Impala. He had rolled around in a world of sparkles and the smell of Lavender for over an hour, just soaking away his aches and pains. It was better than any alcohol or sex he had ever had, better even than that three-way he had with the cheerleader twins in Colorado and ever since then he had been hooked. Finding the bunker had been amazing, knowing that they finally had a proper place to come home to, but to Dean it also meant more time alone with his one little secret joy.  
  
Dean shook himself from the memories and sat on the edge of the bath, unscrewing the cap and slowly pouring a small amount of pink liquid into the running water. He breathed in deeply as the smell of roses filled the room and the bubbles began to blossom in the tub. This was gonna be the best bath ever.  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
 _Creak_  
  
Blasted floorboards! Castiel thought to himself as he landed - in what was supposed to be a silently way - in the bunkers main hallway. Sam had informed him halfway to the Market that he had forgotten his wallet and they would have to turn back, but that meant they would lose a good half day of shopping and he could not have that. Deans birthday was fast approaching and the whole point of this trip for him was to find something appropriate to give his Hunter for the day of his birth. He had been informed by Sam that it was not of import and that Dean ‘wouldn’t give a rats ass’ but it mattered to Cas. He wanted to make his Dean feel special, as Dean was always making him feel. He deserved it.  
  
He walked off down the hallway in the direction of Sam’s bedroom, following the younger Hunters instructions that the Wallet was on his bedside cabinet. As he walked he was sure to keep his footsteps silent, because Dean had informed him that he would be taking a nap while they were gone and he did not wish to disturb his ‘beauty sleep’ as Sam called it. According to Sam, Dean needed it.  
  
A strange noise stopped Castiel in his tracks, as he passed by the door to the Bunkers main bathroom. It was a strange humming noise coming from inside the room, and Castiel had the vaguest notion that he knew the noise - though he could not tell you from where he knew it. He moved closer to the door and had meant to walk straight in but a voice in his head stopped him dead.  
  
 _"Dammit Cas, don’t just barge in here! Knock first, got it?! Damn man, little personal space would be nice! Creepy freakin’ Angels…_ "  
  
Of course Cas had been learning a lot about cultural do’s and don’ts over the past few months while living at the Bunker with Sam and Dean, and one of the numerous don’ts included Don’t just barge into the bathroom/bedroom without knocking first! It took him a while to understand why, but after walking in on Sam…pleasuring himself, he had quickly caught on to the concept. Cas shuddered at the memory and hoped that this trip with Sam would smooth over the last of the awkwardness from the experience.  
  
Cas raised his hand to knock the bathroom door, thinking perhaps Dean or some unknown guest was inside, but the noise inside suddenly changed and he knew exactly who it was behind the door - though what they could possibly be doing escaped him. The humming had become a series of breathy sighs that he knew better than his own Grace, it was Dean in the midst of extreme pleasure, and he wondered for a moment if he had inadvertently stumbled upon his Hunter having a private moment.  
  
 _"Or maybe not so private…perhaps someone is helping with those noises? Didn’t you wonder why he was so keen to get you out of the Bunker…maybe he was expecting a friend over."_   
  
Cas’ hand twitched where it was raised just inches from the door, and for a moment he almost allowed his jealous to get the better of him. He thought about throwing open the door and smiting whatever filth had dared to put their hands on his Dean, and for just a moment his eyes shown with barely contained Grace. Cas had to take a step back and shake off the bitter feelings that were building inside him, and it took several minuets for him to think clearly. His Dean would never cheat on him, he wouldn’t, he loved Cas and Cas loved him. There had to be some kind of explanation to these noises, something he was misunderstanding - but how to find out without alerting Dean to his presence would involve spying on him, and Cas wasn’t sure if he could do that or not. A sudden gasp and moan from behind the door took the decision out of his hands and suddenly he was staring through the solid frame and into the well lit bathroom.  
  
He could explain what it was he was looking at, but it made him want to laugh. Dean was naked and wet in the bathtub, but he was not in the shower as one would have expected. He was sitting in the tub with a pink fluffy sponge in one hand and a bright yellow rubber duck on the other, and all around him was a sea of bright white bubbles. His confusion and hilarity only grew as he watched Dean dip his hands into the water and come up with a handful of the bubbles which he began moulding to his chin like a giant beard. The angel had to stuff his fist into his mouth in order to stop the laughter from spilling out and he quickly turned on heel and run from the bunker, stopping only to grab Sam’s wallet.  
  
When he zapped himself back into the car with Sam, he promptly collapsed against the side door and giggled till his sides hurt and his face ached. Poor Sam had to pull the car over to the side of the road and wait, shocked and stunned, until Castiel had calmed down enough to explain what he had seen.  
  
After Sam had finally stopped laughing at his idiot brother, he began plotting ways to use this against him, while Cas could only wonder what kind of magical properties this ‘bubble bath’ contained that could cause his oh so macho Hunter to go so pliant and carefree. Dean had been positively kid-like in the water, and Castiel had never seen him more relaxed. As Sam drove off again, practically bouncing in his seat at the world of possibilities this new information opened up for him, Castiel let his voice wash over him as he got lost in his own thoughts. He replayed over and over the smile that had graced Deans face as he lounged back in the tub and he couldn’t help but wonder to himself… …Does it really feel -that- good…  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
“HELP! HELP! DEAN! SAM!” Castiel’s voice echoed down the hallways of the Bunker to where they were sitting in the kitchen, and Sam and Dean were out of their chairs and running towards his panicked cries within seconds. As they skidded around the corner and into the hallway leading to the bathroom, a very wet and very naked Angel of the Lord appeared from the bathroom, running with no shame for his naked form towards them!  
  
“IT WONT DIE! I CAN’T SMITE IT! RUN!” He screamed as he ran past them, covered head to toe in bubbles and nothing else. Dean watched his boyfriend disappear out of sight, and wondered if maybe he should go after him to ‘comfort’ him, but Sam’s shocked cry brought him out of his dirty thoughts.  
  
“Holy crap! What the hell did he do this time?!” Sam yelled and Dean turned just in time to see a mountain of bubbles roll out of the bathroom door and begin to fill the hallway from floor to ceiling. Dean couldn’t control himself any longer, between the sight of Cas in all his bouncing glory, to the bubble monster slowly making its way down the hallway he could no longer force down the laughter in his chest. He found himself sliding down the wall and holding his belly, unable to breathe through the laughter. Sam watched as a small pink bottled appeared amongst the white, riding the wave of bubbles out of the bathroom and down towards the floor. He got close enough to snag it and quickly backed off before he was eaten alive and he looked closely at the label. It read:  
  
 _Warm Touch Tree-Fresh Luxury Bath Foam_  
  
And in extra small print underneath:  
  
 _Extra Strength, use with caution._   
  
Sam scoffed and threw the bottle at his laughing brother before storming off down the hallway and passed a cowering lump hiding under the covers in Deans bedroom.   
  
“Dean, there is a wet and naked Angel in your bed!” Sam yelled out and the laughter stopped suddenly, followed by the sound of rushing footsteps and a slamming door. He grinned to himself, thinking he could have forced Dean to clean up Cas’ mess…but that was just risking an even bigger mess if Cas got involved and those two plus bubbles clearly didn’t mix. He stormed into one of the side rooms, looking around for the mop and bucket, when someone behind him cleared their throat.  
  
“Don’t I even get a kudos for getting the moron twins out of your luscious locks, Sammich?” An all too familiar voice joked, and Sam spun around, coming face to face with a grinning Gabriel. He sighed heavily and shook his head.  
  
“I might have known your ass would be behind this…Let me guess, you messed with the bottles in the bathroom?” Sam asked and Gabe grinned at him, putting his hands in the air.  
  
“You got me…now what are you gonna do with me?” Gabe replied, sending Sammy a wink.  
  
“Well since you asked…wanna take a bath?”  
  
  
THE END


End file.
